VIII
by MaryFaraday
Summary: After the events of Felina, Jesse Pinkman is able to live a rather normal life, but when he faces Skyler White, everything he wanted to forget comes up again and he doesn't know what to do but to comfort her in a lot of ways that are possible... Rated M because of mature scenes following in each chapter. Jesse/Skyler. I do not own Breaking Bad nor do I own the characters. -REUPLOAD


Somehow, life gives us a lot of facettes. You'll never know what will happen next and that's quite sad considering you want to have a proper life.

**VIII  
First chapter  
**

After Jesse Pinkman was able to run away from the hell in which he was being held hostage, he tried to live a normal life but it was a bit too hard since he never would be able to get over with that trauma and this shit he has been in for months. After he strangled Todd to death considering he did that for Andrea who died through Todd's gunshot, after Mr. White nodded to him and he nodded back before getting in the car, after he sat there on the floor of his old hotel room, watching the reportage that told him what he always knew from the start on.

Mr. White was dead and he was free. He was able to live a life without living in danger, in pure fear, this life he never wanted to live. He had nothing to lose, but then again he had a _hella_ lot to lose. Jesse was able to find out Skyler White's new address since the FBI took away her house which was apparently bought with the blood money (he likes to refer to this money they earned through those years with cooking meth as blood money because it was just filthy), but she insisted that it was bought with Mr. White's earned money when he was still a teacher.

He doesn't even know what to believe. Or whom he want to believe. 

Jesse stood up, turning off the small tv and walked outside, closing the door and stood there until he heard footsteps approaching him. "Hey Jesse, are you sure you want to do this?" A voice which was so crazy familiar that he just had to turn around, grinning at the view in front of him. There she was, like a fragile kitten and probably the only person which hated Skyler White a lot. Marie Schrader had some nerves to come to his hotel room, but when he looked at her and while she fumbled around with the leatherstrap of her bag, he sighed heavily, walking towards her.

"I have to do this, I hope you understand." He answered her in a casual firm tone, shoving his hands into his pockets. She nodded briefly, still looking at him and gulped a bit, like if she was trying to say something but man, she got some nerve. "Okay.. just.. be careful on your way there, okay?" Marie stared into his eyes, blue meeting hazel ones. He only nodded like it was a casual thing to do and walked away, towards his car.

While he was driving, a lot of thoughts are crossing his already-so-fucked-up mind and when he approached the apartment where the petite blonde woman lived, god why was he acting like a little child now? He was already that mature, _fuck this_. After a good smoke, he got out of his newly bought car since he had to leave the one with what he disappeared behind, but hey, he had _pretty_ good reasons to do so. 

It was just a car anyway. 

Not that he cared, though. He never really cared about this anymore.

He walked towards the door, not even considering the fact that she might not even be home, but when he knocked and it was too late to turn back now_. I mean, why do I have to do this, is that for fucking real,_ he thought and when the door opened, he gulped a bit, trying to stay cool and calm. _Get a fucking grip, man! _

And there she was. She looked like an broken angel with her messy, blonde hair, her white dress and even if she would wear a black dress, she would still be an angel since that's so obvious. Skyler looked at him and when it hit her who was standing outside, she jolted back but she didn't close the door. _Yet_.

"I guess you know who I am right?" He spoke up in a really naive way like he always knew what he wanted to say. But still, he made up a plan and now he was here and there was no turning back. Not that he wanted to turn back, really now.

"Uh.. yeah.. come in, Jesse." She whistled nervously, closing the door after he stepped in, making his way towards the kitchen. When he noticed the cigarette pack on the small table, he chuckled, turning towards her. "You smoke?"

She nodded, still as nervous as ever since he walked in, but then she gestured towards to one of the two chairs which were standing around the table and he sat down, waiting for her to sit down. She pulled the chair out, sitting down with crossed legs and sighed. "You shouldn't be here, you know."

He gave her a firm nod, biting his lower lip. "I assume you know that your husband is dead?" Jesse stared at her intensly while she nodded again, soon turning as pale as her dress. "I.. saw it on the TV just this morning." Yeah, so did he. But even so, he didn't quite know in which way the conversation was leading into so he wanted to say something, but a noisy yell interrupted him.

Skyler gave him a smile of apology while she stood up, probably going to fetch her daughter. When she came back, her daughter lightly sleeping in her arms, she tried to keep down her voice as low as possible. "Jesse, what do we do now?"

He stared at her, then at her daughter. Probably it wasn't a good idea to come here but he didn't have a lot of optinions anyway, so it was probably for the best if he just talked to her about anything what happened.

"Maybe it's for the best if I just tell you my side of the story. I guess Mr. White didn't tell you everything but you have to know what happened, this is just my thought so if you don't want to know this, then just.. Just tell me, okay?"

Skyler nodded firmly while looking at Holly who was now asleep in her arms and looked over to Jesse, probably fighting with something she always wanted to ask him, but for some reason she couldn't do it.

"Just.. tell me something." He nodded and she continued. "Who killed Hank?"

He sighed while taking out a cigarette, flipping it over several times before answering. "This doesn't matter anymore, he's already dead. The guy who killed Hank, I mean." Jesse let the cigarette fall down on the table and Skyler gulped a bit, still nodding as casual as ever.

"And who killed the guy who killed Hank? Jesse, I want to know this or else.. I can't... I don't know what to do.." For some reason he always wanted to help her but she was the wife of his partner, his rival, the guy who he despited the most.

"Believe me or not, it was your husband. Mr. White."

Skyler soon grew silent after gulping hard and when Jesse noticed that she had tears in her eyes, he slowly stood up, almost ready to go. "Thank.. thank you, Jesse." She stood up as well and walked with him towards the door, opening it for him. He walked out and turned around to face her, probably not for the last time, but it felt like it was the last time they would see eachother.

He slowly stepped towards her, pulling her in a light hug, considering her daughter was between them and he really doesn't want to choke a kid to death. Skyler was surprised as first but then she wrapped an arm towards her, gently patting his back. And when they broke the hug, there was nothing but a this-doesn't-feel-right-anymore-feel. But when he didn't care about many different things, he probably didn't care about this as well.

"Will.. will you see me again?" She asked, slightly nervous. He didn't know if it was the hug which made her so nervous or if it was a different thing apart from a hug, but if he need to guess, then it would always be the hug.

Jesse gave her a nod, followed by a smile. She smiled back lightly and he waved her goodbye, walking to his car and getting in.

He made a new plan in his mind. He wanted to be here for her. He doesn't know why, but he had that crazy thought that it might be better if someone was here for her, comforting her and whatever she wanted from him. Jesse chuckled while keeping this thought in mind, driving back to his hotel room.


End file.
